The Preview
by bamboomarang
Summary: um,pg13 only cause of cussing, not really poetry, it's a preview, and i think previews are kinda mysterious...all you gotta do is RR or RF


bambu: Hi! ^^  
  
I'm bamboomarang, a new writer on fan fiction. But I have written stories on other sites. I WILL take flames IF they are actually good flames that will tell me what I did wrong. Stupid flames will be used to burn Greg. which you wouldn't know yet. well, the point is, this is kinda a preview of my first story, romance Fuu/Ferio, that I will put up after I finish chap one and two. Now for the Disclaimer.  
  
*Crickets chirp *  
  
.Loki.  
  
Loki: no  
  
Why?  
  
Loki: *saying this really fast* I'mnotgoingtalksowhatyousaidonthebottomofthepreveiw willbewrong. *Gasps*  
  
Oh.what if I-  
  
Loki: *starts smashing things* toolateI'mbusy.  
  
O.O .okay then.bambu?  
  
bambu: ^^ bamboomarang does not own ray earth, just this stupid preview thingy, us, and Greg.  
  
STUPID PREVIEW THINGY?!?!? LOKI!!!!! IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT?!?!?  
  
Loki: *stops smashing things* no duh  
  
*gets the BOOMARANG OF DOOM* LOKI!  
  
Loki: gulp, ^^; w-wh-who m-m-m-m-me?  
  
*THWACK *  
  
Loki: X.X  
  
bambu: *sits on Loki* he's a good couch! ^^  
  
--; yea yea, read on before I scare you away.  
  
^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
.Life just seems.  
  
Unfair.  
  
*When our last hope finally looses it*  
  
Hikaru is  
Strong, energetic;  
Umi is  
Beautiful, strong willed,  
And both have wonderful families.  
  
*When our last defense finally feels jealous*  
  
And me?  
  
*When our last proper soul starts to ask why*  
  
Are not Hikaru and Umi smart too?  
  
*When our last hope finally questions herself*  
  
A polite, perfect little friend  
  
*When our last support has finally gone under*  
  
I do love my sister.  
  
*Hell will break loose*  
  
She just lacks intelligence.  
  
*Because dark is from light*  
  
The cheating, lying, abusing, hurting, not listening,  
  
*And when our support finally sees the evil*  
  
Mother hates me  
  
*Sees how bad the loved ones can be*  
  
She has the attention,  
She has the friends,  
She has the family,  
  
*Sees how even then life isn't happily ever after*  
  
"Fuu! Are you going to your room?"  
  
*The evil will get to see where it was born*  
  
'Got' him his stuff?  
You mean when he kicked me out  
And told me to go to his drug dealer  
And buy some weed?  
  
*Will see that light has a sense of irony*  
  
But I did not understand; he had had a pack of beer.  
  
*And will see that the light can use that vile word 'death'*  
  
.There goes my grade.  
  
*Light might go a shade darker,*  
  
Or is Greg a cockroach?  
  
*And while it is waiting she will twist your world, cause you don't know*  
  
To try to make you remember how it was to be proper.  
  
*That light doesn't have to be proper*  
  
.Do you really hate me that much?  
  
*that light doesn't have to cry*  
  
So you do not try to kill me.  
  
*And light can show the evil's darkest corners light*  
  
"YOU ARE NOT GONNA PUT ME IN JAIL! YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
*And then it won't be pretty*  
  
You are my Mother, my family, and I would not do that.  
  
*In fact, light can deceive*  
  
.Though I know you could not say the same.  
  
*Yet she won't*  
  
"IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOUR SISTER,  
THE REMAINS OF THIS FAMILY WOULD ALREADY BE GONE,  
AND WITHOUT HER YOU WOULDN'T EVEN GET TO GO TO SCHOOL,CAN YOU  
UNDERSTAND,THAT YOU SISSY BITCH?"  
  
*'Till she can pass the defenses*  
  
Good bye-I mean, good night, mother,  
  
*And then she will do the unexpected*  
  
"I wouldn't have to do this shit  
If you got off your ass and helped this family."  
  
*Because light can do anything evil can*  
  
You really should increase you vocabulary.  
  
*And with her irony*  
  
.And your intelligence for that matter.  
  
*And her comebacks*  
  
I have enough money that I will not seem like a hobo,  
But not enough that I'll attract a lot of thieves.  
  
*And how she knows everything*  
  
.I think.  
  
*.Usually*  
  
"Wheare iz mye prezious beere? Ie know ie had i' zomwheare!"  
"Foo!"  
  
*Evil, you're not so tough*  
  
They would probably look for some girl who was on the streets,  
Or just hanging around with friends,  
Skipping school,  
And not doing any thing with her life.  
  
*Light will hide, and come when you're sleeping*  
  
The people look really rich,  
There are a lot of cars,  
And I could be spotted easily.  
.But it is the only way,  
  
*Yet she might loose*  
  
So I just go running  
And faking right  
  
*Cause the one thing light might need*  
  
Before running into the street and  
Not seeing that car  
  
*Is the thing she doesn't have*  
  
And  
Crashing into the car  
And.  
  
*.Which are eyes in the back of her head.*  
  
Uhh. my head.  
  
*But, you see, light doesn't know she's light*  
  
.Where am I?  
  
*So she's going to need some help, right?*  
  
1,  
2,  
3.  
.JUMP!  
  
*Cause the thing is.*  
  
O MY GOD WE HIT SOME ONE!  
  
*That was just one side of the story.*  
  
"Sir, your sister specifically paid me to get you to the premiere on time."  
  
*A prince who doesn't know he's a prince*  
  
YOU KILLED SOME ONE!"  
  
*Is now with our only hope*  
  
"You missed the turn."  
  
*And for someone who doesn't know he's a prince*  
  
Turn around now!  
  
*He's defiantly used to things going his own way.*  
  
You do not pay me; I am paid by your sister's acquaintance.  
  
*But evil doesn't care,*  
  
This floor is dirty; it should be cleaned  
  
*And now the prince has to get dirty*  
  
She's not bleeding too badly  
  
*And help someone besides himself*  
  
She's got glasses.  
  
*And if you must know*,  
  
I don't think she can wear these now that I stood on them.  
  
*He's not the brightest guy around.*  
  
*If you thought that was scary*  
  
*That's just the first and half of the second chapter*  
  
bambu:*Holding dead crickets* Jilley? Carrods? NOOOOOOOOOOooooooooo!  
  
*But if you want scary*  
  
Loki: Jilley? You mean jelly? Carrods? You mean carrots?  
  
*Try reading*  
  
*Watches in interest while bambu tries to get near Loki with her new 'kids'  
while Loki is running like an idiot throwing things behind him to slow  
bambu down. *  
  
*Something even scarier*  
  
Loki: ^^  
^^  
Greg: ^^  
  
Everyone: *looked at Greg before running away screaming*  
  
*Read the author's notes*  
  
Greg: *shrugs* ie nead ae prezious beere. *Grins before walking away. *  
  
*And even better*  
  
What! No! I didn't mean it like that!  
  
*After you read, try and review*  
  
Loki: *on top of bambu's head* I dare ya.  
  
^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^ ^^  
  
Loki: X.X  
  
bambu: *still sitting on Loki* that was good! ^^  
  
Erm, you say everything is good  
  
bambu: I do? ~ ~ *sniff*  
  
Err. I'm sorry, bambu?  
  
bambu: you are?  
  
Yea  
  
bambu: ^^ 'Kay! Thankies! *Goes to skip in flowers*  
  
O.o. that was weird.well, any who, R/R, please, 'cause if you've got an opinion I'd like to hear it. But with flames I'd like it if you told me why I did horrible. With flames and reviews I will take anomynous reviews, so tell me if I accidentally set it on 'no anomynous reviews'. Thank you.  
  
Loki: *crankily gets up* booma, you idiot, it's anoNymous reviews. AnoNymous!!!  
  
^^; Yea yea, as long as they review I'll be happy.  
  
bambu: *flowers in her hair* bye bye! ^^ 


End file.
